This study has now been completed. The project, funded by the NIH (RO1 CA63681) focused on the psychological effects of BRCA1 testing in a large kindred in which many pedigree members had inherited mutant BRCA1 alleles. After the study was initiated, the specific aims were expanded to include a study of the Utah Ashkenazi Jewish population, as a single BRCA1 mutation can be identified in as many as 1% of Ashkenazi Jews. The data collected is now being analyzed, and a publication describing the results is planned for the fall of 1999.